


Pushover

by Siamena



Category: EXO (Band), VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Pushover Suho, VIXXO, Vixx - Freeform, sassy cha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siamena/pseuds/Siamena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr</p><p>Just a lot of sassy Hakyeon and Suho being a pushover for Hakyeon in a funny way. And fluffy Chanyeol x Leo at the side</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushover

**Author's Note:**

> I would first like to apologize if my attempt at a sassy Hakyeon is bad. I am not a sassy person, so I literally googeled how to be sassy. Also, sorry in advance. Just, sorry.

Hakyeon’s critical eyes swept over Junmyeon’s outfit and forced a smile. He was 99% sure it came out as a wince and that the blonde boy was not fooled at all.

‘’You don’t like it?’’ Junmyeon sighed sadly, fingering the hem of the salmon pink dress-shirt and shifted on his feet. Hakyeon felt bad, he didn’t want to make Junmyeon feel insecure about his fashion choices, but really? Full on salmon pink clothes for the first day back in school? It was their senior year, after all. Gotta make the freshies remember you, and remind the rest that no way were Cha Hakyeon going to let some wannabe fashionista who had probably spent their whole summer preparing for the big day, wishing to steal Hakyeon’s title as Dowajuseyo’s own fashionista win.

Hakyeon dropped his smile and stood up from where he was sitting on the bed. ‘’It’s not…,’’ he began and used his fingers to show he was searching for a word. Giving up, he dropped his arms to Junmyeon’s shoulders and looked his boyfriend in the eyes.

‘’Love, I know Macklemore is like, your new hero or whatever, but you’re quite rich,’’ he began and sighed once more when Junmyeon didn’t seem to understand. ‘’What I’m trying to say is stop buying things from the thrifts shop. Do not look in the attic for Grampa’s old clothes. I will cut you out of my life and date Ravi,’’ he begged, a franatical touch in his voice. Junmyeon’s didn’t say anything as he walked back into the closet.

As the door closed, Hakyeon walked back to his spot on the bed and texted Taekwoon back. ‘’At least his boyfriend knows how to dress,’’ he muttered datkly before smirking. ‘’Even though Taekwoon soom to like him undressing even more.’’

_***** _

First day back was a blast, his outfit was on point, his eyebrow game strong, and his boyfriend had changed from salmon pink to a more subdued outfit. Kim Junmyeong could at least say he had a pretty face. He winced when he realized that if Junmyeon continued his quest to make Jongin and Jaehwan calm down and submit to the rules of mere mortals (not like Hakyeon ever would), he probably would not be able to say even that. Wrinkles could ruin a good face, after all. Just look at Principal Kim Jigeum Eun (though Hakyeon doubted that man had ever been anything other than average).

With a content smile, he leaned back on Junmyeon’s chest and looked at their group of friends. Ravi was taking pictures of Hongbin, Hyuk and Jaehwan were dragging everyone around them into a discussion about One Piece and Naruto, while Kyungsoo and Jongin just tried not to make it seem overly obvious that they were made for each other (big time fail, that was). Taekwoo and Chanyeol were just enjoying eachothers company, soaking in the sun. Hakyeon was just about to take a nap before class began again, when someone’s voice caught his attention.

‘’What is Kim Junmyeon wearing? I thought only my grampa wore such clothes! And that hair! Ugh, he’s really trying so hard not to be normal. Like a hipster,’’ the voice had laughed and Hakyeon saw red. Why would anyone insult Junmyeon’s style? Not even he did that! He jumped up and faced the voice, flashing annoyance when he saw who ut belonged to.

‘’Hey, Lee Hon Da,maybe you should take care of your hair’s outgrowth before commenting on my boyfriend’s fashion statement. At least it doesn’t look like he has a dead Shih Tzu on his head,’’ he yelled, knowing fully well that everybody could hear. ‘’And to be comletely honest, he doesn’t have the greatest fashon sense, but at least he doesn’t go around tryng to cover his insecurities by trash talking his elders!’’ Hakyeon was quite angry. It wasn’t what she said that angered him, it was the fact that someone dared to talk bad about Junmyeon. ‘’And just F.Y.I, your name is not Kanye West, so stop being so narcissisticly pretentious. It doesn’t suit the colour of your blazer.’’

After yelling that, he slumped down between Junmyeon’s legs and prepared to finally take his nap snuggled into his chest, ignoring the looks shot his way, when the bell rang. With his eyes still closed, he uttered his most used words.

‘’Are you serious?’’

_***** _

‘’Sushi.’’

‘’Bulgogi.’’

‘’Sushi.’’

‘’Bulgogi.’’

‘’Sushi.’’

‘’Please?’’ Que aegyo.

Sigh.

‘’Bulgogi it is then,’’ deep sigh.

Sigh.

_***** _

Jung Taekwoon stared in pain as his best friend and said best friend’s boyfriend kept feeding each other pieces of meat . It was teeth rottingly sweet how Junmyeon would angrily accept the piecesn cut  by his boyfriend and sit there, all quiet and sulky, while still blowing small angry puffs on the pieces he fed Hakyeon, accepting cheek kisses after each bite. Some people did not understand the meaning of PDA. He turned to Chanyeol and used his chopsticks to steal a peice of meat from his plate when no one noticed. Or, at least that’s what he thought. He was proven wrong when Chanyeol a few minutes later leaned over and stole the last meat he had, seconds before it would have reached his mouth. He couldn’t be angry when Chanyeol looked at him with innocent eyes, Taekwoon’s chopsticks still between his lips. Instead he just smiled, gently dragged his sticks out of Chanyeol’s mouth and kissed his nose. PDA what?

_***** _

‘’I don’t understand the physics of his hair,’’ Hakyeon muttered as they watched a movie later that day. Junmyeon had already forced both of them to do their homework, and they were now watching Lu Han’s new movie, eating chocolate ice-cream and enjoying eachothers company. ‘’Is it curly, or straight? How does it standup like that? Did he use a lot of hairspray? Do we need to name a hole in the ozone layer after him? How can they say ‘no animals were harmed during the filming of this movie’ when that much hairspray should be harmful to humans!’’

‘’It’s ok,’’ Junmyeon whispered and gently carassed Hakyeon’s silky hair, slowly calming down his boyfriend. This was a common occurence. Hakyeon often went from something not really important to the movie, ranted until he breached the subject of the well being of animals. Even thoughrhis movie had no animals, and had not made any promises about their well being, you could never be to sure.

‘’Okay, time for bed,’’ Junmyeon smiled and put down both bowls on the coffee table. He easily lifted Hakyeon from the sofa and carried him to his futon. Thankfully, he had already changed into a pair of sweats and a hoodie (that looked suspiciously like the one that had disappeared from Junmyeon’s room two years ago) and only needed to snuggle into the blankets when Junmyeon laid him down. He knelt down to kiss his boyfriend’s forehead goodbye, and then tried to stand up, but somehow Hakyeon’s arms had trapped his legs and he pouted his adorable pout.

  
‘’Stay the night?’’ he begged, and Junmyeon knew he would never be able to say no. He was a puchover, but he was Hakyeon’s pushover, and he knew Hakyeon would never push him to do something he didn’t want to. And he was really tired, and Hakyeon was really warm and cozy. With a smile, s quickly discarded his cothes and slipped down behind Hakyeon, snuggling into his back. He was a content puchover.


End file.
